Stefanie Scott
) Chicago, Illinois, U.S.|Gender = Female|Occupation = Actress, singer|Years active = 2008-present|Genres = Pop}}Stefanie Noelle Scott '''(born December 6, 1996), known professionally as '''Stefanie Scott, is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her roles as Quinn Brenner in the film Insidious: Chapter 3, Dana Tressler in the film Flipped, for which she won a 2011 Young Artist Award, and Lexi Reed on Disney Channel's A.N.T. Farm. Moreover, she is one of the lead actresses in Hayley Kiyoko 's breakout music video "Girls Like Girls" in which she portrays Coley. She is also a very close friend of Hayley. Life Scott was born in Chicago, Illinois.http://thedreamagazine.com/top-16-under-16-stefanie- She has two older brothers.http://thedreamagazine.com/top-16-under-16-stefanie-scott/ She lived in Indialantic, Florida and attended Holy Trinity Episcopal Academy, before becoming home schooled in 2010. Career Scott was first a California Discovery Girl in the 2009 August/September issue of Discovery Girls magazine. She appeared in the role of Katie in Beethoven's Big Break. She appeared in the feature film Flipped directed by Rob Reiner as well as in the film titled No Strings Attached where she played a young version of the main character. Scott was the voice of Emma on the Disney animated TV series Special Agent Oso premiering in April 2009 on Disney Channel.http://tv.disney.go.com/playhouse/specialagentoso/index.html Scott had a guest-starring role in the Fox series Sons of Tucson as well as on NBC series Chuck playing the 12-year-old Sarah Walker. Scott released her second song entitled, Shoulda Woulda Coulda.https://www.allmusic.com/album/shoulda-woulda-coulda-mw0001273081 In 2011 she starred in the Disney Channel Original Series A.N.T. Farm as one of the main characters, Lexi Reed. She also served as second assistant director in the show's first season. Scott released a song entitled, Girl I Used to Know in the same year. The official music video for the song premiered on October 26, the music video features an appearance by Orlando based band Before You Exit portraying as her band. In 2013 Scott was a guest star on the fifteenth season of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit as Clare Wilson.http://stefaniescottofficialsite.com/stefanie-scott-guest-star-law-order-svu-january-22/ Scott provided the voice of Moppet Girl in Wreck-It Ralph. Scott also guest-starred on the Disney Channel show Jessie, as Maybelle. In 2014, Scott began to film four movies, Insidious: Chapter 3 (released in June 2015), Jem and the Holograms, 1 Mile to You, and Caught. Caught was screened at the premiere of the 2015 Los Angeles Film Festival on June 12, 2015.Also in 2015, Scott appeared in Hayley Kiyoko's music video for "Girls Like Girls". In 2015, Scott appeared as the daughter of Pierce Brosnan and Anna Friel, in crime thriller film I.T. (2016), directed by John Moore. In August 2016, it was announced that Scott would play the lead role in the independent sci-fi feature film First Light (2018), directed by Jason Stone. She also appeared in the The Road To Expectations - A Hayley Kiyoko Music Video Retrospective video on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2qE41pBx50 Music Videos *"Girls Like Girls" Trivia *She starred alongside Hayley in two movies: Insidious: Chapter 3 and Jem and the Holograms. *She is considered to be one of "Hollywood's most prominent young talents".https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2640887/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t1 References }} Category:People Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Music Video Actors Category:Females